granturismofourfandomcom-20200216-history
High Speed Ring
}} The''' High Speed Ring''' is an original track from the Gran Turismo series. This track is very iconic to the GT series, as well as being a favorite for many Racing gamers for how easy some of the corners are and the fact that players can see their car's speed limit on the track. Game to Game The High Speed Ring has been featured in Gran Turismo, Gran Turismo 2, Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and Gran Turismo 5. Variable weather conditions are available in GT5. It has also appeared in Gran Turismo PSP. Gran Turismo The first time the circuit was featured in Gran Turismo. The track seems to be placed in a partially cleared forest with a mountain background. List of Events *Race 1 of Sunday Cup *Race 1 of GT World Cup *Race 3 of US vs. Japan *Race 3 of US vs. UK *Race 3 of Japan vs. UK *Race 1 and Race 3 (Reversed) of Megaspeed Race *Race 1 (Reversed) of Hard Tuned Event Gran Turismo 2 When the Ring came to Gran Turismo 2, there were little changes made to the track other than a small graphical boost, and a short-term name change to High Speed Link. List of Events *Race 1 of Sunday Cup *Race 2 of MR Challenge *Final Event of Luxury Sedan Cup *Randomly Featred in Car Make Events and Event Synthesizer Gran Turismo 4 After being not featured in Gran Turismo 3, the high speed ring got a major overhaul. The pit entry was extended to the entry of the final corner when going on the forward circuit. The geography has had a major overhaul as well. The forest look has been ousted for a plain with a lake in the inside of the track. There is a new bridge after the 2nd turn. Also, there is a way to manually drive into the pit stop, but not pitting in. List of Events *Race 3 of Sunday Cup *Race 3 of Race of Turbo Sports *Race 1 (Reversed) of Gran Turismo All Stars *Race 4 of Formula GT World Championship *Race 4 (Reversed) of Premium Sports Lounge *Race 3 (Reversed) of Deutsche Touring Car Meisterschaft *Race 4 (Reversed) of Schwarzwald Liga B *Race 2 (Reversed) of Shelby Cobra Cup Gran Turismo 5 After the major overhaul in the previous game, the track design has been refined with the major graphical upgrade with going to the Playstation 3 gaming console. Glitches & Easter Eggs Gran Turismo 4 In the normal circuit (going counter-clockwise) the pit-lane exit for the reverse circuit was not blocked by a tire-wall. It was only blocked with a line of cones. This meant that people can enter pit-lane without having to make a pit-stop. Track Description The car used for the description was the MINOLTA Toyota 88C-V Race Car '89. The car was modified with a Stage 4 Turbocharger, Hard Racing Tires, Roll Cage, and a custom setup that can be seen here. A fast lap on this setting will be about 51 seconds. Sector 1 The fastest part of the track, with the potentional of reaching 230 MPH+ going into one of the most iconic corners in all of Gran Turismo. Corner 1 Going into the first corner, it is crutial to be in either the third lane from the bottom or the top lane. If already on the bottom lanes of the corner, at the exit, the car will Understeer into the barriers. If at the third or top lanes in entry, it is possible to go to the bottom lane after the fourth billboard. Nearing the exit of the corner, the car will either begin to Understeer up to the top lane without mishap, or Understeer too much and hit the barrier which may or may not lead to a high-speed crash. Corner 2 After the first corner, there is a small straight. After the small bridge/sign that says "High Speed Ring" brake hard but not fully, because if you're driving without ABS the brakes will lock up. Dive down into the bottom lane as much as you can after the large bridge. The optimum speed is about 115 MPH, although in the formula Gran Turismo it can be taken at 140-160 MPH. Nearing the exit of the corner, move up to either the top lane or the lane that is second from the top. Corner 3a After going from the inside lane, go to the outside lane on the bridge to help get set up for the S-curve. At the end of the bridge, break hard, but not fully, to about low RPM's in third gear. Sector 2 Corner 3b Keep at the same speed for the second part of the S-curve. Stay at the bottom lane until the corner begins to straighten out, go to the top lane then. Corner 4/Pit Entry At the exit of the tunnel, be at the middle 2 lanes, to help set up to either go into pit-lane or to enter the corner. Start to brake for the corner after the second bridge with advertising. Sometimes it is possible to go to the bottom of the corner at entry. If the car goes to the top, it is possible to go back to the bottom at mid corner. At exit, go back to the top to set up again for the first corner. Stay at the lane below the yellow markings of the fromt straight. Congratulations, you've made a lap of the High Speed Ring! Videos GT5 Layouts *Normal *Reverse *Wet In GT5 Events *Supercar Festival - race 1 - Normal - 3 laps *MR Sports Cup - race 2 - Normal - 5 laps *Turbo Challenge - race 1 - Normal - 3 laps *NASCAR Series - race 3 - NOrmal - 5 laps In GT5 Licenses *B-8 - Finding a Line Through an S Bend - Honda S2000 '06 - turns 3 and 4 *A-10 - High Speed Ring 1-Lap Battle - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR P.P. '07 - 1 whole lap Category:Original Circuits Category:Gran Turismo Circuits Category:GT2 Circuits Category:GT4 Circuits Category:GT5 Prologue Circuits Category:GT5 Circuits